Find the sum of all angles $x \in [0^\circ, 360^\circ]$ that satisfy
\[\sin^5 x - \cos^5 x = \frac{1}{\cos x} - \frac{1}{\sin x}.\]
We can write the right-hand side as
\[\sin^5 x - \cos^5 x = \frac{\sin x - \cos x}{\sin x \cos x},\]so $\sin x \cos x (\sin^5 x - \cos^5 x) = \sin x - \cos x,$ or
\[\sin x \cos x (\sin^5 x - \cos^5 x) - (\sin x - \cos x) = 0.\]We can factor to get
\[\sin x \cos x (\sin x - \cos x)(\sin^4 x + \sin^3 x \cos x + \sin^2 x \cos^2 x + \sin x \cos^3 x + \cos^4 x) - (\sin x - \cos x) = 0.\]We can write
\begin{align*}
&\sin^4 x + \sin^3 x \cos x + \sin^2 x \cos^2 x + \sin x \cos^3 x + \cos^4 x \\
&= (\sin^4 x + 2 \sin^2 x \cos^2 x + \cos^4 x) - \sin^2 x \cos^2 x + \sin x \cos x (\sin^2 x + \cos^2 x) \\
&= (\sin^2 x + \cos^2 x)^2 - \sin^2 x \cos^2 x + \sin x \cos x (\sin^2 x + \cos^2 x) \\
&= 1 + \sin x \cos x - \sin^2 x \cos^2 x,
\end{align*}so
\[\sin x \cos x (\sin x - \cos x)(1 + \sin x \cos x - \sin^2 x \cos^2 x) - (\sin x - \cos x) = 0.\]Let $p = \sin x \cos x,$ so
\[p (\sin x - \cos x)(1 + p - p^2) - (\sin x - \cos x) = 0.\]Then
\[(\sin x - \cos x)(p + p^2 - p^3 - 1) = 0,\]which factors as
\[-(\sin x - \cos x)(p - 1)^2 (p + 1) = 0.\]Since
\[|p| = |\sin x \cos x| = \frac{1}{2} |2 \sin x \cos x| = \frac{1}{2} |\sin 2x| \le \frac{1}{2},\]the value $p$ can never be 1 or $-1.$  Therefore, $\sin x = \cos x,$ or $\tan x = 1.$  The only solutions in $[0^\circ, 360^\circ]$ are $45^\circ$ and $225^\circ,$ and their sum is $\boxed{270^\circ}.$